This song for you
by zazabeans
Summary: Ryoma wants to tell Sakuno how he feels for her. But the only thing he can do is sing this song for her. (RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno) Completed!
1. Feelings for you

**For all RyoSaku fans.**  
  
Inspired by the song "Futari" from Echizen's new album SR Samurai! If you haven't listened to the song, please do!!!!  
  
Please don't criticize me if my grammar sucks. Please don't blame me if Ryoma and others went a little out of character! =D  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

"Game won by Echizen, 5 games to 2. Momoshiro to serve!" Fuji said and waited for Momoshiro to do his serve.  
  
_Bastard..._ Momoshiro thought. He sensed that Ryoma was not in his best mood today. Ryoma had been giving him a hard time throughout the match. Every one of his returns was much stronger than before.  
  
Momoshiro served the ball over to Ryoma.  
  
"Ne, Momo senpai... what kind of serve is this?" Ryoma smirked and returned the ball without much effort.  
  
_Damn, he can still provoke me... hmmm... Maybe... just maybe... I can tease and distract him!_ Momoshiro thought and returned the ball.  
  
"Echizen, you know the new guy from class 1-1? Isn't he handsome?" Momoshiro shouted over.  
  
"I am not a gay!" Echizen replied and returned the serve.  
  
"Love-15!" Fuji shouted from his seat.  
  
"Hmmm... guess who I saw him with this morning?" Momoshiro said and served the ball.  
  
"Whoever it is... I don't care!" Echizen said.  
  
"He's talking to your girlfriend!" Momoshiro shouted.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend!" Echizen said and hit the ball hard.  
  
"Love-30!" Fuji shouted.  
  
"We saw him talking to Sakuno this morning... right Fuji?" Momoshiro nodded to Fuji and served.  
  
"What???" Echizen yelled and returned the ball.  
  
"Love-40!" Fuji said and turned to Ryoma with a mysterious smile.  
  
"I think your girlfriend is going to ditch you for him!" Momoshiro teased and served.  
  
Ryoma suddenly felt himself getting pissed. He hit the ball hard and sent it flying over... directly to Momoshiro's left eye.  
  
Momoshiro dropped his racket and covered his eye.  
  
"Echizen! That is some violent move you did!!!" Momoshiro yelled.  
  
"Momo senpai talked too much... it pissed me off." Echizen said and walked over to Fuji.  
  
Fuji looked at Echizen and realized that he forgot to announce the winner for the match.  
  
"Game, set and match. Won by Echizen." Fuji announced.  
  
Echizen nodded and went to pack his things.  
  
"Are you sure it's me who pissed you off? You have been like this since morning's practice. Echizen, are you sick or something? You know... you can always talk to me you know." Momoshiro said as he squeezed his items inside his bag.  
  
"Maybe it's one of those days... PMS I supposed?" Fuji said in amusement.  
  
Ryoma frowned and walked off, leaving Momoshiro and Fuji behind.  
  
_What crap are they talking about? They don't understand how I am feeling now... the fact that I saw it with my own eyes is unavoidable! The new guy is flirting with her... I did saw it and it pissed me off! Momo senpai don't have to rub it in my face!_ Ryoma thought in silent.  
  
"Yo Ochibi! Want to go grab some burgers?" Kikumaru shouted as he chased Ryoma.  
  
"Let's go, let's go! Kikumaru senpai's treat!" Momoshiro announced and pulled Ryoma along with him.  
  
"My treat??? Momo! I didn't say that!!!" Kikumaru glared at Momoshiro.  
  
"Awww... senpai, can't you see Echizen is so depressed today? At least treat us something and cheer him up." Momoshiro said.  
  
"I can treat him and not you... you do owe me 5 burgers Momo!" Kikumaru argued.  
  
"Don't mind, don't mind... senpai must look after the younger ones right? Hee hee..." Momoshiro joked.  
  
Ryoma kept quiet and followed them to Mcdonald's.  
  
"Order all you want Echizen! Don't hold back... it's Kikumaru senpai's treat!" Momoshiro said as he sat down next to Echizen.  
  
"Momo...!" Kikumaru shouted from across the table.  
  
Ryoma sighed and waited for his senpais to end their arguments.  
  
10 minutes passed and Kikumaru returned to the table with their orders. Ryoma bit his burger slowly while the others practically swallowed down theirs.  
  
After eating his fifth burger, Momoshiro noticed that Ryoma is only halfway through his first burger. Momoshiro kicked Kikumaru's leg and pointed his head towards Ryoma. They exchanged worried glances.  
  
"O... ochibi... is the burger bad?" Kikumaru asked with a worried look.  
  
Ryoma just sat there, munching his burger.  
  
"Oi Echizen! How rude of you for not replying to your senpai!" Momoshiro poked Ryoma's waist.  
  
"Ouch... what?" Ryoma blinked and looked at Momoshiro.  
  
"Are you sick or something? Not only you gave me a hard hit in the face with that blasting ball of yours, you even gave me the cold shoulders. You may be a gaki but you are not always this cold... well... usually you are not..." Momoshiro said.  
  
"I am going home. Thanks for dinner Kikumaru senpai." Ryoma said and got up from his seat to leave.  
  
"Ochibi, if you have any problems... talk to us. We will listen." Kikumaru grabbed Ryoma's hand and smiled gently.  
  
"I..." Ryoma found himself dumbfounded.  
  
Ryoma sat down back to his seat. He looked at his senpais and suddenly felt the urge to tell them what is in his mind.  
  
Can I trust them with my feelings? I guess I can... Ryoma thought to himself.  
  
"I saw him with her this morning..." Ryoma said calmly.  
  
Kikumaru and Momoshiro exchanged glances. Momoshiro nodded, asking Ryoma to continue.  
  
"She seems happy with him. The smile she has that moment is much brighter than what she usually gives me. I always thought she has feelings for me... but when I saw her with him, I realized that she have never liked me at all." Ryoma said sadly.  
  
"Ochibi chan, people may get tired of chasing others. You didn't show her any affection so how can she return your feelings? If you ask me, I think you are always very cold towards Sakuno..." Kikumaru said.  
  
"What... Echizen. You do have feelings for her afterall..." Momoshiro exclaimed.  
  
"I don't like her!" Ryoma snapped.  
  
Kikumaru and Momoshiro kept quiet and looked at Ryoma.  
  
Ryoma sighed.  
  
"I... I don't know my feelings right now. It's true that I got jealous when I saw them together. I am afraid if I tell her how I feel now... I will get..."  
  
"Rejected?" Momoshiro and Kikumaru asked.  
  
Ryoma nodded.  
  
Momoshiro rubbed his chin as though he was thinking hard.  
  
"Well, it's true that she may get bored of Echizen and get herself a new boyfriend by now. But Echizen, you can't be greedy... we all know you love tennis and you don't have time for a girl yet. I guess, it's better you let your feelings for her fade away." Momoshiro said.  
  
"If you asked me to choose between tennis and her, I admit that I will choose tennis. But if she stopped coming to my matches, the feelings for tennis isn't as great. Every cheer from her is part of my tennis. It isn't complete without her..." Ryoma said.  
  
"How selfish ochibi! How do you expect her to like you if you are always giving her the cold shoulders? You barely talk to her..." Kikumaru said.  
  
"He is a shy boy Kikumaru senpai!" Momoshiro joked and put his hand on Ryoma's head.  
  
"You know Echizen... if I am you, I will tell her how I feel. The Ryoma we know is someone who won't lose to others right? Just go and tell her how much you like her... you can write her a letter, a poem or even sing a song for her!" Kikumaru said.  
  
Ryoma nodded. He was glad that he had the conversation with his senpais. He knew what he had to do... to get her.  
  
_A song huh???_ Ryoma thought silently.


	2. Anger and frustration

**For all RyoSaku fans.** Support them all the way yah!  
  
Ryoma's song, "Futari" is in Japanese but I used the English translation of the song here instead. That way, readers can understand what the song means! It really is meaningful...  
  
The truth is, Ryoma can play a guitar! He is a guitarist in Aozu anyway. Haha!  
  
Warning: Everyone is out of character...  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

Ryoma went to his storeroom and started to dig around, tossing several items out.  
  
"Where is it? It should be here somewhere!" Ryoma mumbled and threw a piece of white cloth out.  
  
"Oi seishounen! Look where you throwing this rag at!!!" Nanjiroh yelled.  
  
Ryoma turned and looked at his father.  
  
"Oyaji, do you know where my guitar is?" Ryoma asked.  
  
Nanjiroh frowned hard as thought he was doing some serious thinking. Nanjiroh looked at Ryoma and leaned over to touch Ryoma's forehead.  
  
"Having a fever seishounen?" Nanjiroh smirked.  
  
"Oyaji, I am asking you a question!" Ryoma pushed his father's hand away.  
  
"Hmmm... strange. Usually you asked for your tennis racket. Don't tell me you are going to drop tennis and be a rock star? I won't approve that!" Nanjiroh said.  
  
Ryoma sighed knowing it was a mistake to ask his father for help.  
  
Nanjiroh walked in the storeroom and pulled out a guitar from behind a huge wooden plank. He tossed it over to Ryoma.  
  
"What are you going to do with that thing?" Nanjiroh asked.  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Nanjiroh shook his head and left.  
  
"Great, now that I have this guitar... the problem now is whether I still remember how to play it. Oh well, might as well give it a try." Ryoma said to himself and walked back to his room.  
  
Ryoma took out his guitar book and started to flip through the pages. Ryoma took the guitar and practiced.  
  
_Writing your own song isn't as easy as I thought... mada mada dane!_ Ryoma thought silently.  
  
Ryoma strummed the guitar gently. He closed his eyes and started to think of the lyrics for the song.  
  
Lost in his own melody, Ryoma started singing...  
  
"You'd probably laugh  
if I told you how I feel.  
My noisy heart is trembling  
as I search for a response..."

---------------

Sakuno walked out of her classroom. She slipped onto a wet puddle and fell... right into a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Hey, watch out Sakuno chan!"  
  
Sakuno blinked and looked up at the person who saved her.  
  
"How clumsy of you... but you are cute when you fell." Hideki teased.  
  
Hideki let go of his arms from Sakuno. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
Sakuno blushed at his words.  
  
_How embarrassing, to act so clumsy in front a handsome guy like Hideki!_ Sakuno scolded herself.  
  
Misaki Hideki, a new student of class 1-1 is also known for his amazing skills in basketball.  
  
"Sakuno chan, have you ever watched a basketball match?" Hideki asked.  
  
"No... why?" Sakuno answered.  
  
"You should watch it. Basketball is really a good game. I heard you are into tennis?" Hideki asked.  
  
Sakuno nodded.  
  
_Why is Hideki smiling this way...? If only Ryoma kun can smile like this to me... Ryoma kun is so cold towards me.... He barely talked to me... all he ever did to me was criticize, give a cold stare and say his ever so famous mada ma..._ Sakuno thoughts were cut by a familiar voice.  
  
"Mada mada dane!"  
  
"Ryoma kun!" Sakuno exclaimed.  
  
Ryoma stared daggers at Hideki.  
  
"Aah... so you are the famous Ryoma that every tennis fan is talking about. Echizen Ryoma." Hideki said.  
  
"Whatever..." Ryoma mumbled and turned to walk away.  
  
"Ryoma, wait... it's not what it seems. I fell down, he saved me... and..." Sakuno tried to explain.  
  
Ryoma turned and looked annoyingly at her.  
  
"Why bother explaining to me? I am not your boyfriend." Ryoma said coldly.  
  
Sakuno bit her lower lips. She was lost at words.  
  
Hideki walked over to Ryoma and placed an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Ne, Echizen kun. Since you and her are nothing, I can date her right? That's good news!!!" Hideki leaned over and whispered.  
  
Ryoma shoved Hideki's arm away and gave him the "I don't care" look.  
  
Ryoma snorted and put his hands in his pockets and walked off.  
  
The moment he left the both of them behind, Ryoma knew he made a mistake. A big mistake!  
  
-----------  
  
Ryoma strummed his guitar. Feelings of frustration rushed through his mind.  
  
"Damn it! She doesn't even care about my feelings. Letting him wrapped his arms around her like that! What am I, invisible???" Ryoma said angrily.  
  
Ryoma strummed his guitar harder.  
  
His guitar doesn't seem to cooperate with him tonight. Ryoma sighed and put his guitar down.  
  
_My music is bad and I knew it..._ Ryoma thought.  
  
Ryoma picked up his lyrics and read it.  
  
"The lyrics didn't flow well with the melody. The song sounded so wrong. How stupid!" Ryoma mumbled.


	3. Misunderstandings

**For all RyoSaku fans.**  
  
Ryoma's song, "Futari" is in Japanese but I used the English translation of the song here instead.  
  
Warning: Sadly, everyone is out of character! Gomen ne...  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

"Echizen!!! Wait for me!!!" Momoshiro shouted and ran towards Ryoma.  
  
"Late for school again huh?" Momoshiro joked.  
  
"I thought I should ask you that..." Ryoma replied.  
  
Momoshiro looked at Ryoma and noticed something new.  
  
_Strange, usually Echizen would just bring his tennis bag, but today he brought along a guitar. Is he training his arm muscle or what?_ Momoshiro thought to himself.  
  
"Ohaiyou... Ochibi chan and Momo chan!!!" Kikumaru squeezed himself in between.  
  
"Ara...? Ochibi chan brought a guitar today?" Kikumaru asked.  
  
Ryoma ignored his question and continued to walk.  
  
"Oi Echizen, you better don't skip tennis practice after school or Tezuka would be so mad! Remember that day he made you run 50 laps when you tried to skip?" Momoshiro reminded Ryoma.  
  
"Ochibi ditching tennis for rock band practice? Ochibi chan...! I won't let you do that, nyah!" Kikumaru cried.  
  
"I am not ditching tennis! Can't I just play the guitar during lunch hour?" Ryoma said angrily.  
  
Kikumaru and Momoshiro exchanged glances and kept quiet.  
  
"Sorry..." Ryoma mumbled.  
  
"Echizen, you wrote her a song didn't you?" Kikumaru asked.  
  
Ryoma ignored him.  
  
"Don't worry, she will understand your feelings, nyah." Kikumaru smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Echizen! Even if the song is terrible, girls will soften up when a guy sings to her. Trust me, I am a loverboy!" Momoshiro joked.  
  
"Loverboy? You...? Don't make me laugh Momo!!!" Kikumaru hit Momoshiro on the head playfully.  
  
"Hey, I am a loverboy. All the girls like me..." Momoshiro said.  
  
"Name me a girl that likes you!" Kikumaru demanded.  
  
"A girl? Countless... I can't remember their names..." Momoshiro shouted.  
  
"Momo... liar!" Kikumaru yelled back.  
  
"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma said and walked to his class, leaving his senpais who were arguing behind. 

-----------

"Ah, Sakuno... you are going to watch Ryoma sama's practice today right?" Tomoka asked.  
  
"Hmmm... I can't. Sorry." Sakuno looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
"You can't??? Sakuno, as the president of Ryoma sama fan club, I demand you to go!" Tomoka cried.  
  
Sakuno put her book down.  
  
"I got something on today. Echizen san won't mind if one of his supporters is missing." Sakuno said.  
  
Not like he cares... Sakuno added silently.  
  
"What happened to your Ryoma kun? Why are you calling him Echizen san now?" Tomoka asked.  
  
Sakuno shrugged.  
  
"We are not close... so I think I should call him Echizen san instead of Ryoma kun."  
  
Tomoka glared at Sakuno. She pointed a finger at her.  
  
"Sakuno! You have been skipping many of his practice lately... so I dema..."  
  
"I am not free to watch him practice. I got better things to do Tomo chan." Sakuno said  
  
"Tell me, why are you so busy today?" Tomoka demanded.  
  
"I got a date, that's all." Sakuno replied.  
  
"What? You got a date with Ryoma sama and you never told me? How cruel!!!" Tomoka scolded.  
  
"It's not Echizen san. I am going out with Hideki san after school. We are catching a movie."  
  
"Movie? How lame! Ditch him for Ryoma sama's match... please pretty please?" Tomoka pleaded innocently.  
  
"Let her catch the movie with that guy."  
  
Sakuno and Tomoka turned to face Ryoma who was sipping from a can of Ponta.  
  
Ryoma looked right through Sakuno.  
  
"Like she said, Echizen san won't mind if one of his supporters is missing." Ryoma said coldly and threw his can into the rubbish bin.  
  
"If you only knew..." He said softly to Sakuno as he walked passed her.  
  
"What is it that I didn't know?" Sakuno replied back but Ryoma was out of sight.

-----------

_She said Echizen san...and not Ryoma kun?_ Ryoma thought angrily.  
  
Ryoma sat down on the grass. He took out his guitar from the casing. He got exactly one hour to finish up his song.  
  
_Darn, why must the lunch break only be an hour? Can't they extend it?_ Ryoma scolded silently.  
  
Ryoma strummed his guitar. A melody has been playing in his mind throughout the day. He was lucky that none of his teachers caught him writing lyrics in class.  
  
He started singing...  
  
"You'd probably laugh  
If I told you how I feel.  
My noisy heart is trembling  
As I search for a response.  
  
It's just, I want to laugh with you.  
It's just, I want to be spending time with you.  
I always want to be by your side."  
  
"Ano... nice song Echizen san"  
  
Ryoma stopped playing and looked up.

Sakuno smiled and sat down next to Ryoma. They sat in silent.  
  
_Damn, why must she come now? The song is not even ready yet... it is still in a terrible state. She will laugh at me if I play such a crappy song!_ Ryoma felt like kicking himself.  
  
Sakuno noticed a piece of paper on the grass before her. She leaned a little closer and started reading.  
  
_This must be the lyrics to the song... it seems meaningful. Did Ryoma kun write it?_ Sakuno wondered.  
  
"Don't read!" Ryoma snatched the paper off the ground and hid it in between his textbook.  
  
"Did you write it? The words will make a nice song." Sakuno said.  
  
Ryoma ignored her.  
  
"Echizen san, why don't you play the guitar and try singing the song? I would like to hear it." Sakuno suggested.  
  
_Are you crazy? You want me to make a fool out of myself? If you found out this crappy song is for you, I think you would run away and hide from me forever._ Ryoma thought.  
  
"No, I don't want to. This song is not..." Ryoma said  
  
"Not for me?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma stared at her.

"Oh, I understand Echizen san. I am sorry. Of course you would want her to listen to it first right?" Sakuno added quickly.  
  
Sakuno got up from her seat.  
  
"I... I hope she likes the song you wrote for her. Bye, I gotta go!" Sakuno said and ran into the shool building.  
  
Ryoma sighed. He had lost his concentration and inspiration.  
  
"This song is not... ready yet..." Ryoma said quietly and packed up his things.


	4. The great Pretender

**For all RyoSaku fans.**  
  
To all who leave comments, thanks!!!  
  
For those who are wondering what Ryoma's song "Futari" is all about... well, lets just say it is really a nice and meaningful song! The song is in Ryoma's new album "SR Samurai". Song is in Japanese but I used the English translation here for better understanding.  
  
Warning: Sorry, I always write out of character. Can't help it... really!  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

Sakuno walked towards the tennis courts after school.  
  
"Ah! Sakuno you came!" Tomoka hugged Sakuno the moment she saw her.  
  
"Tomo chan..." Sakuno said pushing Tomoka gently.  
  
"You really ditch that Hideki guy for Ryoma sama! I am so happy!" Tomoka smiled happily.  
  
Sakuno sighed.  
  
"I didn't ditch him for Echizen san. It's just that I didn't feel like watching a movie today." Sakuno replied.  
  
"Liar! I know you came here to show your support for Ryoma sama." Tomoka said.  
  
"I came here to see obasan, not Echizen san!" Sakuno said.  
  
Sakuno pushed the gate and walked into the tennis court. She waited for her grandmother.  
  
"What is it Sakuno?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.  
  
"What time are you meeting me tomorrow?" Sakuno asked.  
  
Ryuzaki sensei blinked, looking confused.  
  
"You are supposed to practice with me tennis tomorrow, obasan!" Sakuno reminded her grandmother.  
  
"Oh... is it? Sorry Sakuno, but I got something on tomorrow. Maybe I can get someone else to replace me?" Ryuzaki sensei offered.  
  
_Obasan never keeps her promise._ Sakuno thought angrily.  
  
"Hmmm... maybe I can get Ryoma to replace me tomorrow? Is it ok with you?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.  
  
"No! I don't want Echizen san to practice with me tomorrow!" Sakuno said angrily.  
  
_Echizen san huh...? This is something new. What happened to her "Ryoma kun"?_ Ryuzaki sensei thought with amusement.  
  
"Sakuno, I am sure Ryoma is free tomorrow. He can practice with you tomorrow." Ryuzaki sensei said.  
  
"Obasan! Ryoma is not free tomorrow, he got better things to do than practice tennis with me!" Sakuno cried.  
  
"Who said I am not free tomorrow?" Ryoma asked as he entered the court.  
  
Ryuzaki sensei smiled and gave Sakuno the "I told you so" look on her face.  
  
"Ah Sakuno! You are going on a date with Ryoma sama again? How unfair!" Tomoka shouted from outside the gate.  
  
"Date? As if..." Ryoma mumbled.  
  
"So are you free tomorrow Ryoma?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.  
  
Ryoma shrugged and put his bag down.  
  
"Mada mada dane." He replied and took out a tennis racket from his bag.  
  
Sakuno felt herself getting irritated with Ryoma's attitude. She was still upset about what happened during lunchtime and to see Ryoma's bratty attitude really got on her nerves.  
  
"If you don't want to practice tomorrow, then say it! Quit mada mada dane me!" Sakuno said angrily.  
  
Ryoma turned and frowned at Sakuno.  
  
"Why can't I say mada mada dane to you?" Ryoma wanted to know.  
  
Sakuno paused and looked down.  
  
"You think too highly of yourself, Echizen san. Can't you say something nice to others, other than mada mada dane?" She said softly.  
  
"You don't want me to say mada mada dane to you?" Ryoma raised his eyebrows.  
  
Sakuno frowned and glared angrily at Ryoma.  
  
_How dare he ask me such a stupid question! Is he trying to make fun of me? Ryoma, you jerk!_ Sakuno cursed silently.  
  
"Fine. I'll say something else." Ryoma said, putting his cap on his head.  
  
Ryoma got up and walked over to Sakuno. He leaned closer towards her left ear.  
  
"Sakuno chan?" Ryoma whispered to her.  
  
_Sakuno chan? He called me by my name!_ Sakuno thought. She was too shock to say anything.  
  
Sakuno blushed and looked up into Ryoma's golden eyes.  
  
Ryoma never took his eyes off her. He flashed her the famous chesire cat grin.  
  
"Mada mada no mada dane!" Ryoma smirked and walked pass her.

-----------

Ryoma looked at Karupin who was sleeping soundly beside him. He stroked the cat's soft fur in silent.  
  
_My song must be so boring that even Karupin fell asleep._ Ryoma thought lamely.  
  
He looked at the watch on the wall.  
  
11.48pm.  
  
"It's 11.48pm already and I am not even half way done with this song. She better appreciate this song... especially with the amount of effort I put in." Ryoma said to himself.  
  
Ryoma picked his lyrics and read it.  
  
_It seems so mushy._ Ryoma thought, embarrassed.  
  
"Oi seishounen, why aren't you sleeping?" Nanjiroh barged in.  
  
"Can you at least knock before entering?" Ryoma asked his father.  
  
Nanjiroh walked over and snatched the lyrics from Ryoma.  
  
"Oyaji...!" Ryoma shouted.  
  
"Let's see what we have here? If all of the world is crying, I will smile for your sake. When you shed tears of sorrow, I will hold you close." Nanjiroh read out loud.  
  
"Oyaji..." Ryoma jumped out his bed and tried to snatch the paper from his father.  
  
Nanjiroh raised the paper higher.  
  
"Words just cannot express just how much I feel about you. Within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine, a gentle wind blows." Nanjiroh read aloud.  
  
Ryoma blushed a deep crimson.  
  
_The words really sound so mushy when oyaji read it that way._ Ryoma thought.  
  
"Oi Ryoma, if you want this thing back, come and get it." Nanjiroh said as he slipped the paper into his kimono.  
  
Najiroh waited for Ryoma to fight for his precious lyrics. He looked at his son who was still blushing.  
  
Ryoma knew that it was no use fighting with his father for that paper. His father will only make him look like a big fool.  
  
Ryoma sighed and lie down on his bed. He pulled a blanket over himself.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai!" Ryoma said loudly from under his blanket.  
  
"Chey, don't you even want to try and get it back?" Nanjiroh mumbled.  
  
Ryoma ignored his father and pretended to snore loudly for his father to hear.  
  
"Hmmm... how cute, pretending to sleep huh?" Nanjiroh said.  
  
Nanjiroh knew how much Ryoma hates it whenever he called him cute. He really thinks Ryoma is cute, in some way.  
  
No response from his son.  
  
_It's been a long time since I last saw Ryoma this cute. The way he blushed just now is adorable._ Nanjiroh smiled at the thought of Ryoma blushing earlier on.  
  
Nanjiroh knew that his son may be a brat, but beneath his mask, Ryoma is a nice and caring person. Ryoma is someone who attracts people but deep inside, he wants someone who can understand and like him for who he is.  
  
_Fathers knows his son best, right?_ Nanjiroh thought.  
  
"Ahh... how I missed those days when Ryoma was still a baby. How cute! Especially when he said his first word... oyaji..." Nanjiroh teased his son.  
  
Silence filled the air.  
  
_Maybe he is asleep._ Nanjiroh thought.  
  
He walked over and placed the paper next to Ryoma. He switched off the lights and closed the door.  
  
"Young love... must be nice to be in love..." Nanjiroh sang loudly.  
  
As soon as his father's voice fade, Ryoma pushed his blanket away and sat up.  
  
"Baka oyaji..." Ryoma said and took the paper that his father left.  
  
Ryoma yawned.  
  
"I guess I have to embarrass myself tomorrow with this stupid song." Ryoma mumbled and slid the paper inside his guitar bag.


	5. Listen to my heart

**For all RyoSaku fans.**  
  
Thanks a million if you are still reading this lame story!!!  
  
For those who didn't get the chance to hear the song "Futari", here is how the song sounds like. There's only a guitar melody and Ryoma's gentle voice blending in with the music. It's sooooo romantic!!! (Yeah, try imagining it... and it's not actually Ryoma singing, duh! It is Minagawa Junko who sang it. Hee hee)  
  
Yay, you get to read the full English translation of the song in this chapter! About time huh? Note, the song is in Japanese but I used the English translation here for better understanding. By the way, "Futari" means "Two of us".  
  
Warning: I really can't keep them in characters, I wonder why!!!  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

Sakuno looked annoyingly at Ryoma who came with his tennis bag and guitar.  
  
"Ohayou..." Ryoma mumbled.  
  
_He actually dragged that guitar of his to a tennis practice session!_ Sakuno thought angrily.  
  
Sakuno watched in silent as Ryoma put down his things and sat down on the bench.  
  
"Why don't you try hitting some balls against the wall first?" Ryoma suggested.  
  
"Whatever..." Sakuno said and turned to hit a ball against the wall.  
  
_What's with her attitude today? She must have waked up on the wrong side of the bed. Maybe like what Fuji senpai said, PMS?_ Ryoma thought as he watched Sakuno practice.  
  
Ryoma yawned.  
  
He took his guitar out of the casing and started strumming softly. Suddenly, a tennis ball was sent straight into his left cheek.  
  
"Ouch!" Ryoma stopped playing his guitar and touch his left cheek.  
  
_Damn, what a hard ball she gave to my face!_ Ryoma scolded silently.  
  
"Oi Ryuzaki san, watch where you were aiming!" Ryoma scolded.  
  
Sakuno ignored Ryoma and served another ball. She continued with her practice without saying anything to Ryoma.  
  
_You deserve it, jerk. I did that purposely so I can shut you up._ Sakuno thought angrily.  
  
Ryoma noticed a frown on Sakuno's face. She was hitting the ball hard, as though she was venting her anger on the ball.  
  
_She seems angry? Did I do something wrong?_ Ryoma thought.  
  
Ryoma shrugged and put his guitar down. He took his tennis racket and walked beside Sakuno. Ryoma served the ball towards the wall and returned it.  
  
They practiced in silence.  
  
Ryoma noticed that Sakuno had improved her tennis. She managed to return the ball without tripping over.  
  
Sakuno suddenly stopped and caught the ball with her hand. She walked off to the bench. Ryoma stopped playing and followed her.  
  
Ryoma watched her as she dug her bag for something. He took out his bottle from his bag and started drinking from it.  
  
"Where is my water bottle? I swear I put it in here before I left." Sakuno said softly.  
  
Ryoma stopped drinking and looked at Sakuno. She took out her a few coins from her wallet.  
  
"I am going off to get a drink from the vending machine." She said.  
  
"Are you getting a Ponta?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"As if that machine have other drinks than Ponta..." Sakuno grumbled.  
  
Ryoma smirked.  
  
"Ne, Ryuzaki san. Don't you know it's bad to drink juice after practicing?" Ryoma said.  
  
Sakuno frowned and looked at Ryoma.  
  
"Look who's talking? Aren't you the king of Ponta? Didn't you always get yourself a juice match after match?" She asked.

_So she did notice me..._ Ryoma thought with amusement.  
  
"That is different. Girls shouldn't be drinking juice after practice or match." Ryoma said.  
  
"Here, drink the plain water instead." Ryoma offered his bottle to Sakuno.  
  
Sakuno eyes widened in surprised. She knew that she rather drink plain water than Ponta at that moment. Plain water is much healthier than Ponta, anyway.  
  
_Ryoma kun offered his drink to me? Isn't it like kissing, in some way?_ Sakuno blushed at the thought of sharing Ryoma's drink.  
  
Ryoma looked at her as she took the bottle from him and drink it.  
  
_I better drink from that bottle later; at least I get to taste her lips... in some way._ Ryoma reminded himself.  
  
"Thanks..." Sakuno returned the bottle to Ryoma.  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
_I might as well sing the song to her now. Please cooperate with me, guitar!_ Ryoma begged silently.  
  
Ryoma took his guitar and started strumming it gently.  
  
He started singing...  
  
"You'd probably laugh  
if I told you how I feel.  
My noisy heart is trembling  
as I search for a response.  
  
It's just; I want to laugh with you.  
It's just; I want to be spending time with you.  
I always want to be by your side.

If all of the world is crying,  
I will smile for your sake.  
When you shed tears of sorrow,  
I will hold you close.  
Words just cannot express  
just how much I feel about you.  
Within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine  
a gentle wind blows.  
  
The scent of the town after a rain,  
The seasons are changing.  
  
It's just, there's nothing I can do.  
It's just, no matter what, I miss you.  
I've always been waiting for you.  
  
I'll stop time and sing,  
this song for you.  
I'll place my wishes on this melody,  
and sing forever.  
You don't have to say a word.  
Just by the two of us being like this  
Within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine  
a gentle wind blows.  
  
As if it's cradling the two of us."  
  
(The story hasn't end yet. So what will happen? How will Sakuno react? Will Ryoma get the reply he was hoping for? Heh, will continue with this later!)


	6. Two of us

**For all RyoSaku fans.**  
  
Arigato if you are still reading this story. A million thanks to all those people who leave comments, I really appreciate it!   
  
Yes, this is the last chapter. The ending is here...  
  
Warning: Out of character... gomen ne...  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

The moment Ryoma strummed the last note; Sakuno felt hot tears threatening to roll down. She couldn't believe how cruel Ryoma is, to be singing that song he wrote for his girlfriend in front of her. She knew that Ryoma knows her feelings for him, and to watch him rubbing the song in her face makes her angry.  
  
Ryoma took of his cap and turned to look at Sakuno, hoping to see a smile from her. To his surprised, she was wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She cried...  
  
_Is she crying? She hates my song that much!_ Ryoma thought sadly.  
  
The both of them sat in silence, afraid to say a word.  
  
"Ano... Echizen san, what did she say when she heard that song of yours?" Sakuno said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Who?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"The girl that you wrote the song for." Sakuno said.  
  
Ryoma turned to look at Sakuno. He noticed her eyes are slightly red and puffy.  
  
_She really did cry... but is that good or bad?_ Ryoma hoped for the better.  
  
"She cried when she heard the song." Ryoma said.  
  
"She... cried...? But why?" Sakuno asked, surprised.  
  
Ryoma shrugged.  
  
"She must have hated the song so much. Maybe she was insulted by song." Ryoma shook his head sadly.  
  
_Mada mada dane..._ Ryoma added silently.  
  
_Ryoma kun... was rejected by the girl?_ Sakuno thought to herself.  
  
Sakuno suddenly felt herself getting angry with the girl. She really wants to kick the girl if she knows who she is.  
  
_How wicked of the girl to reject Ryoma kun, especially when he spent so much time writing her the song. The song was not only beautifully written and composed, it's perfect. He wrote down his emotions and feelings for her in the song._ Sakuno thought angrily.  
  
"Sakuno, do you like the song?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"I..." Sakuno couldn't find the right word to say.  
  
"Is it really bad or... never mind..."Ryoma got up and packed his bag.  
  
"Why did you ask me? Why not ask her?" Sakuno said softly.  
  
"Her...? But she is..." Ryoma said, confused.  
  
_What is she talking about? I am asking her and she asked me to ask "her"? Who is the girl she was talking about? Wait a minute..._ Ryoma suddenly realized what was going on.  
  
_Sakuno, you idiot! All the while I was trying to get you to listen to this song and you thought the song is for someone else! I spent sleepless night trying to make the song perfect, and here you are making yourself confused._ Ryoma thought.  
  
_I wrote this song for you!_ Ryoma felt like screaming at Sakuno.  
  
Ryoma turned to look at Sakuno. She was quietly sitting down with a pout on her face. She looked so innocent that Ryoma feels like pulling her close to him.  
  
"Let's make my dream become a reality... mada mada dane." Ryoma mumbled.  
  
Sakuno looked up at Ryoma.  
  
"You said something?" She asked.  
  
Ryoma couldn't help but grinned.  
  
_Strange, Ryoma kun suddenly didn't look upset. He seems to have that grin of his on his face. Is he happy or ..._ Sakuno thought were distracted by Ryoma's voice.  
  
"Sakuno, you asked me to ask her what she think of the song right?" Ryoma said.  
  
Sakuno nodded, still confused about Ryoma's sudden change of behavior.  
  
"Do you like the song?" He asked.  
  
Sakuno blinked. She was suddenly annoyed with Ryoma's question.  
  
"I ask you to ask her, not me!" She snapped.  
  
Ryoma's grin widened.  
  
"I am asking her... but she doesn't want to reply me." Ryoma said.  
  
"Then call her up or something..." Sakuno said angrily.  
  
"Sakuno..." Ryoma bent down and touched her chin.  
  
Sakuno's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
Ryoma looked at Sakuno, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Do you like the song?" Ryoma whispered.  
  
Ryoma leaned closer to Sakuno till their lips are a few cm apart.  
  
Sakuno was too shocked to say a word. She understood everything now. Ryoma wrote the song for her. He likes her!  
  
Just when Sakuno was about to answer, Ryoma kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
It took Sakuno a minute before she realized Ryoma was actually kissing her. She wrapped her arms around Ryoma and pulled him close to her. Sakuno heart beats faster as Ryoma deepened the kiss.  
  
"Ne, I didn't know Sakuno is a good kisser. Hmmm, if I know I would have date you long time ago. Then I get to kiss you everyday." Ryoma said after they pulled apart.  
  
Sakuno blushed. She still felt a little dizzy after Ryoma kissed her.  
  
"Ryoma kun..." Sakuno said shyly.  
  
"Finally you called me Ryoma kun. I missed hearing that from you." Ryoma said softly.  
  
Ryoma wrapped his arms around Sakuno's waist and hold her close. Neither one of them said a word.  
  
They stood close together, under the spot of sunshine. A gentle wind blows, as if it's cradling the both of them.  
  
(The End! Hope you like the story although it is a bit lame and out of character. I am gonna write another RyoSaku fanfic soon. My next story is called "Angel and Mortal". It is a game that I played during my camping trip. It's an interesting game, honest! So, stay tuned!)


End file.
